Gyges Bracelet cutscene
Gyges Bracelet cut scene Deighton 1701611 Setting: Museum male bathroom, white floor, metal cubicles and urinals, long counter with metal sinks and mirror length of counter. The bracelet of Gyges is found in the centre of the room. See diagram for rough placement proposals. Format: Scene positions will be described by using stage places e.g. stage right (right side of the stage where the cubicles are.) lower stage right would denote the rightmost urinals whereas lower centre stage would denote the left most urinals. Italicised writing denotes camera positions, stage cues and movement of characters in the scene. Bold writing denotes words/ thoughts being said out loud. Thoughts are preceded with “Sam thought:” etc. for easy denotation. ''Screenwriting script: '' Sam enters the room with camera pointing at the mirror from lower right stage. Camera moves in an arc towards upper stage left in the top corner of the room while Sam moves to the sink to wash his hands. The camera focuses on Sam’s reflection till Sam passes in front of the camera as he moves to the sink then the camera follows Sam instead. '' ''Sam reaches the sink and sighs and begins to wash his hands and splashes water on his face. '' ''As Sam puts his hands down a dark green flash illuminates the room for a split second accompanied by a soft “Pamf” sound. This flash from the camera’s view is behind Sam. Sam jumps slightly by the unexpected flash and sound and moves backwards turning his head to see the bracelet of Gyges on the floor centre stage. Sam moving backwards reveals the bracelet to the camera as well. The bracelet is surrounded by wisps of dark green smoke similar to the colour of the flash. '' ''The camera moves to close behind the bracelet on the opposite side of Sam. (Centre stage.) The camera is focused on the bracelet of Gyges and its features. The camera then focuses on Sam (who was blurred in the background till then). '' Sam thought: What was that? Why is that bracelet glowing? What’s going on?? ' ''Sam walks over and picks up the bracelet, the camera moves to lower centre stage focusing on Sam’s open hand holding the bracelet (mirror in background). Sam looks at the bracelet and puts it on. Sam disappears from the scene and the camera sees the mirror behind Sam’s hand instead of Sam. Camera moves back slightly showing more of the room to show that Sam has disappeared completely. '' ''Audible gasp from Sam and Sam removes the bracelet appearing further stage Left then he was when he originally put on the bracelet. '' ''Sam puts the bracelet on again and laughs as he realises the effect of the bracelet. '' ''Camera moves to centre stage pointing towards the cubicles. Toilet flushes and an old man leaves the cubicle and moves to wash his hands. '' ''Man starts washing his hands, camera moves to behind him and looks into the mirror. '' ''Sam appears in the mirror reflection as the old man looks into the mirror. '' Old man: Jesus wept you nearly gave me a heart attack! Don’t you know not to sneak up on an old man!? ''' '''Sam: Oh s-sorry (stutters) I didn’t mean to surprise you. Sam hastily leaves the bathroom as the old man mutters about the youth of today and the camera slowly fades to black. ''